The Silver Chests
by X-TheDoctor'sCompanion-X
Summary: [Sparrabeth] AWE Elizabeth has to go and find Jakc after Will's death, but will she be able to pass all of her tasks? Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Pirate

**Author's Notes: **This is my first POTC fic so don't go mad on me please! Lolz. I haven't got a plot for this, it's going to be one of those stories that will never end, and that will just have a chapter added when an idea pops into my head. Lolz.

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter One: **Pirate

* * *

Elizabeth pulled at the braid in her hair, straightening it own. It had now been three years since young William Turner was killed mercilessly by some stupid Irish pirate, and three and a half years since Jack had been 'killed' by the Kraken. Miss. Swann had now lost the two most important men her life, and her home, dignity, and place as a Governor's daughter. Branded a pirate, the unlucky woman had searched up river for a certain Tia Dalma, and predicted she was but an hour from her destination.

It was times like now, when she was alone, which was basically when she wasn't occupied doing something else, that thoughts of Jack and William came to her. She had always been sure that Mr. Turner was the man for her. That was, of course, until Jack had started his charm on her. When he'd basically proposed to her, she seriously considered it, but a large part of her said 'don't! William will be back soon' and she'd listened to it. William had come back, but now he was dead, and she knew that her choice should have been Jack. She loved him, more than anyone, more than William. She'd never admitted it before, but now she knew she did. It was all she thought about day and night, it was what she dreamt about too. Anything she said or did reminded her of him.

Tia Dalma's hut was coming into view, and Elizabeth casually straightened out her pirate-like attire. She had Jack's Captain's coat on, dark trousers and light boots with a plain white shirt on much like Jack's too. On her belt were his compass, cutlass, and one-shot pistol. She wore a hat of her own, but it looked a lot like Jack's. It was no wonder everything reminded her of him as she kept everything of his she found.

Sighing, she pulled herself out of the row-boat she was in, and onto the small deck before Tia's hut. Before she could knock her fist against the wooden door, Tia opened it.

'Hello 'der. Ah see you missin' 'im lots,' she said in her strange slur, eyeing her clothing.

Elizabeth couldn't even manage a word before the tears started to fall. Tia ushered her inside, and passed her a bottle of rum. Elizabeth gulped most of it down before Tia spoke again.

'Ah can ge' ye a crew an' a ship, if ye like? 'der is a place 'dat Jack will be. Ah swear on it him 'der,' Tia said.

Elizabeth contemplated this, 'I have no experience as a Captain. I may have the attire, but I have no knowledge or anything. Besides, why would a bunch of males listen to me?'

'Who said anyt'ing 'bout males? Ah can ge' ye all women. Ah swear 'dat 'day will listen t' ye,' was her reply.

Again, Elizabeth thought, 'how do you even know Jack will be there?'

'Ah know Jack. Ye can' kill ol' Jack, I know 'dat fo' sure.'

'You can't kill him? Why not? He's human, isn't he?' asked a baffled Elizabeth, guzzling her rum.

'Aye, 'e is. Bu' how many people d' ye know 'dat can chea' death four times?' Tia voiced.

Elizabeth shook her head indicating that she knew none. Her eyes were a little red from crying, but she wasn't anymore. She couldn't be Captain of a ship; she'd already made that perfectly clear.

'I can't do it. How can I Captain a ship?'

'Ye wan' 'im back, righ'?' Elizabeth nodded, 'well 'den. Use 'dat as a powa' against reali'y, an' ye can do it.'

Somehow, that helped.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled Jack's compass from her belt, and flipped it open, all the while keeping one hand on the wheel of the ship.

"The Pirate Princess" was the most feared pirate vessel in the whole seven seas after "The Black Pearl". Being crewed by females only made it strong in willpower, but, with the help of a certain Voodoo Princess, it was as fast as "The Black Pearl", and as strong as "The Iron Maiden". (**A/N **see 'The Son Of Jack Sparrow' by 'Wise Philosopher').

'Cap'n, we be close to Tortuga now. She be only a day away,' said Maria, Elizabeth's First Mate.

'Ta Maria, hope we get what we want, no matter what it takes,' Elizabeth said.

'Are ye sure what ye be wanting?' asked the First Mate.

'Certain,' said Elizabeth, clapping the compass shut and putting it away.

''Scuse me for askin', but what is it ye be wan'in'?'

'No trouble. I'm sure you've heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?'

'Yes… but he got eaten by the Kraken, didn't he?'

'Don't remind me. But he's alive… I can feel it.'

'How do you even know him personally?' Marie pressed.

'He saved my life when I was a Governor's daughter, then I saved him from the gallows… twice. We went on loads of voyages together, and he even proposed…'

'No!'

'Yeah… but I was engaged to Will Turner then. So I turned him down. And… handcuffed him to the Pearl… that was how he got eaten by the Kraken and we survived. I told him I wasn't sorry…' a single tear slipped down Elizabeth's slender face.

'But ye are… if you trust he's alive, then I know ye can find him. Ye and 'im… Cap'nin' this together… I can see it now. The two greatest Cap'ins together. Good luck,' Marie left Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The door to the "Maxi Rum Tavern" slammed open, causing immediate silence in the place. Light coloured boots clipped against the hard, cold floor, and heads followed a hat, much like Jack Sparrow's. The person stopped at the bar and flipped their Captain's coat behind them before throwing themselves onto a stool.

Jewellery clad hands tapped themselves against the bar for a couple of moments before the person spoke in an angry woman's voice, 'Are you gonna serve me or just keep staring like a Godforsaken perv?!'

'Sorry, Cap'in!' the bartender almost saluted her. 'What will it be?'

'Take a guess you thick fat ugly thing!'

'Rum?' the Pirate glared at him. Quickly, he slid a bottle over to her.

The female Pirate placed a pouch of money on the bar, with more than what was needed for the rum.

'Now then,' she said, leaning in, 'how about you give me the whereabouts of Lady Micha Caria?' she asked him.

'I err…' a clicking noise sounded and the bartender found himself looked down the barrel of a pistol. 'She's in the back,' he said quickly.

'There,' said the Pirate, putting the pistol back in her belt. 'That wasn't so hard, was it?' she then jumped over the bar, and stepped through a door into the dark back.

'Who be that?' came a voice from the shadows.

'Now Micha, you sound a little harsh towards a close friend!'

'Lizzie! How are ye love?' Micha asked, coming into view. She was wearing a ragged dress and had kohl lined black eyes.

'Never better. Heard from ye brother lately?' asked Elizabeth.

'No… far as I know he's dead! Know it sounds bad but honestly I thought he was until ye told me he weren't!'

Elizabeth laughed. She sat herself on one of Micha's chairs and put her feet up.

'That was all I came for really. I'm still trying to find the maps to Phelsi,' Micha looked confused. 'The island he's meant to be on?'

'Oh yeah, I remember. But the compass can't lead you to it?'

'I don't think I really know what I want. I think I want Jack but there must be something else too, because the compass is all over the place!'

'Maybe because he's a part of you really, the compass gets confused because he's all around you and your crew?'

'Maybe… anyway, I better get going, the crew'll be getting restless,' Elizabeth said, standing.

'Always nice to see you,' Micha shook Elizabeth's hand before she left.

Vaulting over the bar again, causing that dreaded silence again, Elizabeth ran to her ship, and back to the girls.

'Any luck with the maps?' asked Maria.

'Nope.'

'Got a heading?'

'Umm…' Elizabeth pulled out her compass and begun waving her hand all over the place. 'That way… no… that way. Oh for Christ's sake!'

'Cap'n? Do you know your heading?'

'Oh just go to Tia Dalma! But leave me alone I need to think!' and witch that, Elizabeth, feared Captain of "The Pirate Princess" ran crying to her cabin.

Elizabeth threw herself onto her double bed and buried her head in her pillow. She wanted Jack so much, more than anything she'd ever wanted before.

'_You know… being a Captain of a ship, I could perform a marriage ceremony… right here… right on this desk… right… **now**?'_

The tears fell…

'_I'm not sorry…'_

…and fell…

'_You know, there was a time when I'd have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me.'_

…until she could cry no more, as sleep had over taken her.

* * *

'Lady, wake up,' Elizabeth's wet and sore eyes opened a little to see Tia Dalma's dark skinned face looking over her.

'Ye couldn't fin' 'de maps, righ'?'

'Right,' Elizabeth sighed.

''dat because I got 'em,' Tia smiled.

'Bitch,' said Elizabeth.

'Pira',' smiled Tia.

Tia handed over a collection of old curling papers, before turning on her heel and leaving.

Slightly confused, Elizabeth opened the papers, and her compass, before setting them aside each other. The compass pointed in the same direction as the map told her to go.

Elizabeth smiled. Now she knew where to go…

* * *

_Elizabeth run her hands over the wheel of the ship; remember how Jack used to do the same. She'd never understood why, but now she did. Being the Captain of a ship brought so much pleasure to her, and it must have done to Jack too. _

'_Cap'n! We be a half hour away!'_

'_Thanks, Katy, I'll be going ashore on my own, I want you and Maria to mind the ship while I go and find Jack. I may be a while, but whatever you do, do NOT leave the ship of the island, got it?'_

'_Aye, aye Cap'n!'_

_The next half hour was over in a millisecond, and Elizabeth was off the ship faster than that. Elizabeth reached for Jack's compass and followed the red arrow._

'_Well now, Lizzie, I do believe that's my compass… coat… shirt… cutlass -' his sentence was cut off by Elizabeth pushing him over and lying on top of him, her lips pressed hard against his. _

_He melted into her embrace, and didn't even bother trying to fight her off. He knew she'd come looking for him, with the help of Tia, of course._

_Softly, he broke apart from her and said, 'now then, did I just make out with the sexiest, most feared Captain in the seven seas with the only all female crew, and a ship better than the Iron Maiden and the Pearl?'_

_Elizabeth smiled, 'just shut up and come and meet the crew!'_

_Jack grinned, but pulled the jacket off her first, and put it on himself. Just as Elizabeth was about to protest, he'd took her legs from beneath her, and was carrying her bridal style back to where he'd seen the ship anchor._

_--_

'_Cap'n! You were quicker than expected!' Katy said, looking at Elizabeth. She was standing alone, 'he wasn't there?' Katy could not see Elizabeth's expression due to her head being bowed and hat shadowing her face._

'_Weren't there?' came a voice from behind Elizabeth. 'Man I was here, I was waiting for her! Now, what took you ladies so long?' Jack Sparrow emerged on deck, and wrapped his arms round Elizabeth's waist, and whispered something inaudible into her ear, which made Elizabeth giggle. _

_Jack, as if he knew the ship like the back of his hand, waltzed off to Elizabeth's cabin, a smirk painted on his face. Elizabeth followed closely, the same expression on her features. _

_A glass smashed._

'_Come on girls, I think we should give them some privacy…'_

_--_

_Jack almost laughed as Elizabeth attempted to pin him against the wall, smashing an empty rum bottle in the process._

'_Now, now love. Not too hasty!' he teased, pushing her off him and against the other wall._

_He put one arm against the wood, blocking her escape route. Grinning a gold-toothed grin, he threw his Captain's jacket off and across the room, before pushing himself against her, the only gap being a very small one between their faces which was soon closed, however, by an eager Elizabeth Swann. _

_At first this startled Jack, but, having been shocked by her in this way before, he managed to gather himself and catch up with her. This time, instead of teasing her and telling her to slow down, he pulled her further, throwing his weight against her, causing her to tumble and fall onto the bed, him never leaving her. _

_Jack straddled her, and caressed her face with his hand tenderly, his rings glinting in the fading sunlight seeping through the large window. Elizabeth closed her eyes with pleasure. Upon seeing her contentment, Jack let his hand fall, gracefully taking it down to her thighs, before leaning in and tracing kisses down her neck. Elizabeth's breathing quickened. All her dreams of this happening were all coming true..._

'Cap'n! Please, you be in a dream world! We at the island.'

Elizabeth sighed. It was good while it lasted, but that was only a fantasy.

Carefully, she stepped off the ship and had to shield her eyes from the hot sun beaming down on her. She should have taken the Captain's jacket off to cool down, but it didn't occur to her. All that was on her mind was Jack and her fantasy.

'_Persuade me,' Jack mused. _

What had he meant by that? His taunting voice told her one thing, whereas his normal acting told her otherwise.

'Hello Lizzie,' came a drunken voice from behind her. Jack's voice.

Swiftly, she spun round, expecting to see him there, but there was no-one. Disappointed, she pulled out the compass and checked if she was going in the right direction. She compared the direction of the compass to the direction on the map. They were total opposites.

'MARIA!' screamed Elizabeth. As she was close to the ship, Maria was able to reach her rather promptly.

'Yes Cap'n?' she answered.

'I need you to follow the map to see if you can find Jack. If you do, tell him I sent you and that you want him to follow you back to the ship. Then come and find me,' Elizabeth ordered.

Maria nodded, and took the map. Elizabeth set off in the other direction, always keeping her eyes on the compass.

'Lizzie…'

Again, Elizabeth looked around, but saw nothing.

'You know I'm the best at hide and seek… but you never did _persuade _me, did you?'

Still nothing.

'Lizzie why do you keep looking at me but not seeing?'

Once again, Elizabeth turned round and begun walking backwards. She must have been walking for an hour already, and these hallucinations of Jack were starting to annoy her, so she decided just to keep looking in the direction of the voice.

'Lizzie, you're staring straight at me, love, but you're not seeing me. Why? Don't you believe? You _must _believe to see me!' Jack's voice said, irritated.

Within the next second, a collection of things happened at once. Elizabeth begun to cry out of desperation, before screaming as something banged into the back of her. She spun round and screamed once again, as did the person she'd bumped into. After a moment of collecting herself, Elizabeth realised it was Maria she'd knocked. They must have searched the entire band of the island.

Elizabeth let the tears fall as she fell down onto the sand, Maria attempting to help her back onto her feet.

'I love him for God's sake! I want him back! Why won't my dreams come true?!' she cried.

* * *

His dreadlocks blew in the strong wind, irritating him so. The man groaned from it.

'Now, now Jack. None of that. I see ye be a little love sick! Ye 'ear that boys! Ol' Captain Jack Sparrow is _love sick_!' taunted Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

'Look, _please _let me go? I just want to see her one more time!' Jack pleaded.

'Begging now are we? Well, what are ye willing to do for her?'

'Anything,' Jack stated confidently.

'Anything?'

'Aye.'

'Even if I give you merely two years with her then bring ye back here for a lifetime of servitude to me, and not be allowed to see her even again?'

'At least I'd get two years with the woman I love,' Jack whispered.

'Right then. I'll think about it… but I tell ye now, after the two years is up, ye have to be killing her, ye know that?'

Jack looked up, wide-eyed.

'Kill her?'

'Will ye do it?'

'I…'

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **Oooh cliffy! Will he do it for two more years with Lizzie? DUN DUN DUN! Well, I need at least 3 to 5 reviews before I put up the next chaper, which I may as well say, is near enough finished! 


	2. The First Chest

**Author's Notes: **Chapter two! Been working on it for a while now… hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing into it because there's a lot more still to come, this is honestly only the beginning, I mean, I know it's only three chests in that she finds out stuff, but there's at least twelve chests! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter Two: **Chest Number One

* * *

Elizabeth sat cross-legged with her eyes closed on the sandy beach while Maria and Katy dug a hold in front of her, unsure of what Elizabeth was making them look for. A clunk made Elizabeth open one eye, and look at the hole. She smiled when she saw a silver chest, unlocked, and very heavy.

She pulled it out and dusted the sand from it. A huge grin spread across her face. Slowly, as if cherishing the moment, she opened it.

'That's it?' said Katy. 'Letters?'

'No… a puzzle. Jack wasn't meant to be here. This was,' Elizabeth explained.

Maria raised an eyebrow.

Carefully examining a handful of the letters, Elizabeth bit her tongue.

'Girls,' she said, 'I'm going to need some peace and quiet on the ship. Just sail anywhere; all I need now is silence.'

* * *

'Can ye live with it Jack? Killing someone you love?'

'No…'

'Didn't think so. Now then, looks as though you don't have to just stay here for a lifetime of servitude to me!' Davy turned on his heel and went to walk off.

'Wait!' called Jack.

'What?' asked Davy, looking round to face him.

'I'll do it.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'I'll do it,' Jack repeated.

'Jack! You can't do that!' argued William (Bootstrap Bill).

'Aye Jack. Ye say ye can do it? We'll see 'bout that,' smiled Davy Jones.

Jack outstretched a hand, to shake on the agreement. Davy took hold of it, his suction caps causing Jack a little distress.

Davy let go, and said, 'thirteen strikes. One for each year ye were Cap'n of the Pearl.'

'What?'

Davy's right-hand man ripped off Jack's shirt and steadied his whip. Jack, although dreading the upcoming pain, did not fight. He stood and took the whip… because the sooner it was over, the sooner he could find Elizabeth.

* * *

Outside her cabin window Elizabeth could see nothing but sheer darkness. She'd spent the last few hours attempting to crack the clue she'd found in the first silver chest. So far, she'd only managed to match up the letters into a riddle. Now she couldn't understand the actual riddle!

"**_I'm close to you, but you don't personally know me,_**

_**I never leave you, **_

_**I'm always busy,**_

_**Bringing about a beat to your body too,**_

_**Without me you wouldn't exist,**_

_**Even though I'm in you,**_

_**I'm also on the map."**_

What kind of a riddle was that? It really made no sense at all, and wasn't even set out like a riddle!

'MARIA! KATY!' called Elizabeth.

'Aye, aye Cap'n?' they both answered in unison.

'I'm going to steer the ship for a while. In the meantime, I want you two to look at that riddle on my desk and see if you can figure it out,' and with that, Elizabeth left.

Curiously, the girls looked at the riddle. Almost instantly the answer came to mind.

The Heart Island.

* * *

'Well, Jack. I must say I'm impressed. What made ye change ye mind?'

'Pirate,' was all Jack answered, his back still aching from the thirteen whips he'd received.

'Aye… well, I'll give ye a pistol, and a row boat. Two years, Jack. That all ye got. Remember, first ye gotta find her!'

Ah. Jack hadn't thought of how he was going to start his search.

'Bootstrap,' said Jack.

'Aye, Jack?'

'Where would you look to find my pirate lassie?'

'I'd start at Tortuga and see if anyone knew of her,' answered William.

'Aye… Tortuga… Davy! I'd like me boat now please!' Jack called.

'Would ye now? And how are you gonna go about finding this lass?'

'Hey, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… savvy?' Jack smirked, whereas Davy merely scowled.

'Take ye boat and be gone. I'd rather not have ye here anyway!'

Jack smiled. He always won…

* * *

Using his "Pirate Sense", Jack rowed towards what he hoped was Tortuga. It took a good few days, but he finally found a port, and surprise, surprise, it was Tortuga.

To begin his search, Jack went to the tavern where his sister seemed to live. He walked casually over to the bar and asked the bartender a question.

'Hello matey. Know a lass by Elizabeth Swann, by any chance?' Jack flashed him his trademark smile, but the bartender merely gulped, a look of sheer fear burnt onto his face.

'Aye…' he said slowly. 'Everyone round 'ere knows of her…'

'Gorgeous, ain't she?' Jack played, but that wasn't what the man was referring to.

'Aye, but that's not the point. She's Captain of a ship as fast as the Pearl and as strong as the Maiden. Crew of _all _women. Feared by all, she is. No-one dare fight her. The last one that did died,' the bartender said slowly.

'That's my Pirate lassie…' Jack said slowly. 'Know where I can find her?' he asked the tender.

'Last we heard she was on a search for you,' the man said.

'Oh really? Any chance you know where she be heading? See she nicked me compass so I can't really use it to find her.'

'You desire her most? Honestly… I thought you were Cap'n jack Sparrow!' the bartender laughed.

'Look, just answer me question. Where can I find her?'

'Ask ye sister…' the man answered. Jack did what Elizabeth had before him and vaulted over the bar to go see his sister.

* * *

Elizabeth scanned the map for the Heart Island she was meant to be finding. As hard as she looked, she couldn't find it.

'Maria, where is it?' she asked her first mate, annoyed.

Maria, as if by instinct, pointed to a very small black dot on the map. Elizabeth hadn't even noticed it before. She looked at her first mate shocked.

'How did you know that?' she asked her, barely audible due to her shock.

'I… was born there,' was Maria's answer.

'Oh. Well, we have a heading. Follow the map, young missy. I'll be in my cabin thinking of… stuff.'

* * *

Jack sighed. He found it hard to have a proper conversation with his sister, seeing as all she wanted to know was why an ex-governor's daughter was now the most feared Pirate there ever was besides Davy Jones.

'Look,' Jack tried again, 'she fell in love with my irresistible charms, and I offered her freedom to sail on my ship with me. Now she chose to be a Pirate herself. She was the one who basically fed me to the Kraken! And kissed me most intensely despite the fact she was engaged.'

'Aye, but why are you bothered about her? Ye be nothin' but a scallywag, why the sudden interest?' his sister asked curiously.

'Umm…'

'Come, come Jack, you can tell old Micha, 'ere!'

'Well… truth is… see I… I…'

'Go on Jack, I won' be judging ye,' Micha coaxed.

'I think I… love her…' Jack whispered. Saying it aloud sounded even more absurd than contemplating it in his head.

'Aye… Cap'n Jack Sparrow… In love… with a woman…'

* * *

**Author's end notes: **R&R! D 


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Notes: **Not much of Jack in this chapter, and yes, it _is _based on the song by Fergie, and if you haven't listened to it, you bloody better! Brilliant song. Anyone wants it, email me and I'll send it to you as an attachment. Thanks for all the reviews! Now, I know I said I'll just add chapters randomly because this has no plot, it now does, thanks to an amazing idea I suddenly had whilst staying at my dad's. I noticed that I made a mistake with Maria and Marie. It should be Maria. Sorry! And this is also a very short chapter… 'specially compared to the rest!

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter Three: **Big Girls Don't Cry

* * *

Elizabeth allowed Maria to steer the ship while she sat in her cabin and looked to the left.

Memory.

She was remembering the time she had had to say goodbye to him. Not the time she fed him to the Kraken, no. That wasn't a goodbye; that was murder.

She was remembering the day he'd left Port Royale. The day she'd decided to be with William. The day she fought to forget him.

She'd spoken to him before the hanging, a truthful talk in which they had confided secrets and promises to each other.

'_I'm sorry you have to die for rescuing me,' Elizabeth said slowly, placing her head against the bars of Jack's cage._

'_It was worth it,' he answered, resting his forehead against her own._

_Elizabeth held back a sob, 'I never thought I could care for a Pirate.'_

'_Strange world, love,' he grinned his gold-toothed smile._

_Rain splashed the streets outside, the noise not bothering either of the two people talking to each other through a cage._

'_Not like you could rescue me from this anyway…' Jack whispered. 'Will you miss me?'_

'_I already do,' Elizabeth tried to smile. 'I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket but I've got to get a move on with my life,' a single tear slipped down her face. He gently wiped it away. 'I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal myself and I…'_

_Jack hushed her, 'It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry,' he soothed. 'Can I hold your hand?' he asked nervously. Since when were pirates nervous?_

'_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to, because I want to hold yours too,' Elizabeth answered._

_They sat like this for a while, and every now and again Jack placed a soft kiss against her forehead. _

'_If I escape -'_

'_We'll be playmates and lovers and share out secret worlds,' Elizabeth said. 'But its time for me to go home. It's getting late, dark outside,' she pressed her lips to his briefly before leaving him and walking away._

* * *

Elizabeth set foot on an island that she did not recognise. Something told her she had to go on her own, so she did.

As she walked across the sand, she noticed it turn lighter, and then to a pink sort of colour.

Stopping in her tracks, Elizabeth looked around. The sand was pink now. Everywhere. And The Pirate Princess was nowhere to be seen. Had they fled? Abandoned her? Just like Jack's crew had abandoned him?

It was times like now that she REALLY needed a jar of dirt.

Elizabeth grabbed for her cutlass, holding it _en garde _ready for anything. Slowly, a shadow approached her from behind, but before she could notice it on the sand, her vision went black…

* * *

Jack sighed and sat in Micha's chair.

'Dunno what I'll do without her…' Jack mumbled to himself.

'If you hang around a little longer you might catch her,' Micha told him.

'How? Not like she visits... does she?' Jack asked.

'Yeah she does. Almost monthly… sometimes weekly. Fond of you, she is.'

'Really…' said Jack. It was more of a statement than a question; he was mainly remembering their last kiss on the deck of the Pearl before he was eaten…

'What's on ye mind Jack?' Micha asked her brother.

'Our last "meeting", if you can call it that,' Jack said.

'Meaning our last meetin' or you and Liz?'

'Me and Lizzie…' Jack's eyes glazed over as the memory became clearer.

'Tell me. She never would. What is really that bad?' questioned Micha.

'Man it was hell…'

_Elizabeth pushed herself against Jack, their lips interlocked in a passion-filled kiss, moving backwards until she had him pinned against the mast of the ship._

_Then he heard it. That dreaded click of the shackles around his wrist._

'_It's you it's after not the ship. This is the only way don't you see?' Elizabeth had said, clearly holding back tears. She went in for another kiss but stopped herself. 'I'm not sorry,' she said._

_Jack smiled, 'Pirate.'_

_Elizabeth left to go join the others in the longboat while Jack stayed chained to the Pearl. He tugged and tugged with all his might on the chains but they wouldn't budge. _

_Spotting an oil lamp nearby, Jack withdrew his cutlass and slipped it through the hoop at the top. Smashing it against the mast, Jack covered his hand in the oil that dripped from it. _

_Tugging again Jack released his hand from the shackles, only to find himself face to face with the Kraken._

_It opened its large mouth to reveal many rows of extremely sharp teeth. It roared, covering Jack with phlegm, but also giving him his hat._

'_Oh,' Jack said upon noticing his hat. He picked it up, put it on and drew his sword._

''_ello Beastie,' Jack smiled, and plunged himself into the mouth of the Kraken, which devoured him whole…_

'Ah. That's why she wouldn't tell me,' Micha said. Jack merely bit his lip.

'Well,' he said, getting up. 'Best be on me way. I'll find a place to stay in Tortuga – find me if you hear from her please?' Micha nodded.

'Ta, love,' Jack turned to leave but Micha stopped him.

'Jack?' he turned round. 'No wenches.'

'When I've got a girl like Lizzie after me? Never.'

* * *

**Author's end notes: **Sorry if it sucked! Anyway, I GOT A JAR OF SAND; I GOT A JAR OF SAND! Jam power man! It knocks out Shraen and even makes Jack cry when you take it away from him! MWHAHAHA! 


	4. The Moon

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all my reviews, I've been spending a lot of time gazing at the moon, so this is what gave me the idea. Sorry it's short! Next chapter should be longer. Sorry for the long wait in update, but I've been reading too much… a JOHNNY DEPP BIOGRAPHY! Go me! And then there's homework… Chris… Chris… oh, and did I mention Chris?

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter Four: **The Moon

--

When Elizabeth finally came to, she was staring up at a face she longed to see.

The face of Jack Sparrow.

His dreadlocks falling down over his tanned skin, and his almost black eyes staring worriedly at her.

'You okay, love?' he asked.

'Great now you're here! She cried, but as she went to throw her arms around his neck, he vanished into vapour.

'_Sorry for deceiving you, young child. I am your greatest weakness. You wish to find the next two chests? You must go thorugh a series of tasks…'_

The voice that had just spoken stopped and Elizabeth found herself back on the odd pink sand, looking up at the sun.

Stupid mind playing tricks on her. Slowly, she stood up and looked around her. There were no palm trees, only pink sand.

'Lookin' for something, love?' the Captain's voice startled Elizabeth and she quickly looked at the source of the noise.

Once again, he was there.

'I'm no falling for it this time!'

'Fallin' for what, love?' he asked, moving closer to her.

As much as Elizabeth wanted to resist and run from this person who was Jack, she allowed herself to be entwined in his arms and kissed fiercely.

When they broke apart, Jack took Lizzie's hand in his own, before leading her further into the island.

'Jack where are you taking me?' Elizabeth asked, curious.

'To find your bloody chest thingies,' was his reply.

'But the chests were clues to you… so I don't need them anymore,' Elizabeth was a bit uneasy of this pirate, for he did not seem to be acting like the Jack she knew. But he'd died… death can change a man.

'Now, now love, no arguing with the Captain,' Jack said, tapping his hat.

Sighing, Elizabeth let herself be led by this strange man.

--

'Chil'… how could you fall for it? Silly, silly girl… it a trap…'

--

Elizabeth gazed at the full moon above them. They had been walking in silence for hours. Elizabeth had been tempted to ask about what death was like, but always talked herself out of it. Jack didn't seem to mind the silence, which was strange to her.

The utter beauty of the moon above them captured Elizabeth in a way it never had before. It seemed to hypnotise her, pulling her away from the island and Jack, and into its splendour.

_Come to me… _it called.

Elizabeth smiled. She could hear it calling her, ad all she wanted was to comply. So she did.

_Good girl… _it praised her for listening to it.

Elizabeth felt her legs suddenly turn to jelly, and she fell, her eyes never leaving the moon.

Darkness enveloped her, and she embraced it as her own. Little did she know that was just the start of a great power overtaking her…


	5. The Next Chest

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while… been really busy. I'm only updating this now because I have a Dr Who story I want to write so I need to get this finished. You'll find that chapters from here on will be incredibly shorter. I apologise, but I have no regrets. There may not be as many chests, either.

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter Five: **The Next Chest

--

'Do I know you?'

'Yes, I believe you do.'

'Ah. And you would be…?'

'Lord Beckett.'

'Ah. How could I forget?'

'I believe you have something I want.'

'Really?'

'Yes. A certain compass.'

'Don't have it.'

'But you do… it's one of your most prized possessions. Other than Elizabeth that is.'

'She's not part of this… I don't think.'

'Right. Well, hand over the compass and I'll be gone.'

'I. Don't. Have. It.'

'Very funny, now give me it.'

'Look, for once in me pirate life, I ain't lying. I haven't got the bloody compass. Lizzie has.'

'What?'

'I'm sure of it. After she "murdered" me, she nicked me bloody compass! Happy?'

'If she murdered you, how come you're here now?'

'Beckett, me old friend, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?'

--

Elizabeth awoke to a blinding light beaming into her eyes. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, before realising it was a silver chest, with the sun reflecting off of it.

'Another one…' she whispered, before dragging herself along the sand toward it.

When she reached it, she opened it gently. A shining key lay in the centre, with a note attached to it.

"_Go back to Tia Dalma… she will tell you where to go to use the key."_

Elizabeth gently took the key, and walked back toward the dim outline of her ship, "The Pirate Princess".

Once on board, she retreated to her quarters, ignoring whatever the girls had to say to her about the island.

Exhausted, Elizabeth fell asleep on her bed, while her Jack was busy being harassed by Lord Beckett...


	6. The Death Penalty

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter Six: **The Death Penalty

--

'Jack Sparrow, you are being condemned to death.'

'Why? What've I don't this time?'

'You have not got the compass! I need it!'

'Err, mate, it ain't my fault that some bird nicked it off me is it?'

'I do not care. You are going to die, with no-one to save you.'

--

Elizabeth awoke with a start. Something had been trying to get into her dreams, but with no avail.

'MARIE!'

'Yes miss?'

'Get us to Tia. NOW!'

'Miss, we were headed in that direction anyway, we're very close already, about two hours?'

'Marie, do NOT call me "miss" ever again.'

'Aye, Captain.'

--

Tia stood nervously on her doorstep waiting for "The Pirate Princess" to come into view. She knew something was wrong, and she knew what it was, but they were running out of time.

Finally, a ship came into view, and Tia sighed a sigh of relief.

'Come, chil', hurry! I have bad news.'

'What is it Tia?' asked Elizabeth, anxious by Tia's worried expression.

'Jack is in trou'le. 'E be sentenced to dea' all becau' 'e di'n 'ave a silly compass.'

'No… I stole it from him when I cuffed him to the ship! I've killed him twice… that's not fair…'

'One day, chil'… tha' all ye go' an' I can' help ye.'

Elizabeth looked up from her mug of rum, 'I can do it.'

--

Jack was thrown unmercifully into his cell, and then his hat after.

'Thanks mate,' he said sarcastically.

_Well, no Lizzie to run to my rescue now. Tomorrow I will die. And I never even got to tell her I love her…_

--

In a desperate attempt to save Jack's life, Elizabeth set the sails at full; and seeing as her ship was as fast as the "Black Pearl", she would be able to get to Port Royale in one and a half days, maybe even one day, and _hopefully _rescue Jack from death.

Elizabeth held onto the wheel of the ship as if it was a life line. She was terrified for Jack's life. She couldn't let him die twice – it wouldn't be fair.

--

Jack sighed. Two hours. One hour fifty-nine minutes…

God!

Would that clock ever go any slower?

'Jack Sparrow. It is time to prepare you for your death.'

'Thanks mate.'


	7. The NotSoTypical Ending

**Author's Notes: **Yes! It's officially the end! Sorry it came so fast, but hey! I have a new story to write! And it's on its way… but it's Doctor Who. Heh… Imagine Captain Jack meeting Captain Jack… he he… (From POTC and Dr. Who!) This is EXTREMELY short, but it's the only way I could end it.

**Title: **The Silver Chests

**Rating: **M for adult nature and language

**Summary: **After Will's death Elizabeth's life goes on as a Pirate. She searched for Jack in desperation, but after finding three of the legendary Silver Chests, along with a few other unwanted problems, Elizabeth comes very close to losing her life. Only one person can save her, but will they be able to make it on time? LizJac

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned POTC, do you think I'd be here now?!

**Chapter Seven: **That Not-So-Typical Ending

--

Jack sighed as the hangman hung the noose around Jack's neck.

The drums started.

Jakc gulped.

This realy was the end of him.

Jakc raised his head high to the crowd and told the world he loved Elizabeth Swann.

The governors face was one of horror, and it made Jack smile.

'She's carrying my child, Governor! _My _child! And you're just going to let me die here? A child needs a father.'

'And it shall have one,' Will Turner's voice sounded from the crowd.

'And who would that be, dear William?'

'Me.'

'She's not even here you thick fuck! She doesn't know I'm about to be hanged!'

'Wasn't she travelling with you when she left us?'

'No. She fed me to the Kraken! And now she's the most feared Pirate there is!'

'NO! SHE IS NOT A PIRATE!'

'Are you willing to test that?' Jack smiled.

'Hang him,' William said shortly.

The hangman released the door, and allowed Jack's body to fall limply hanging from the noose around his neck.

'NO!' all heads turned toward the girls scream.

'Elizabeth?' the Governor and William asked in unison.

'You killed him! My Jack! You killed him! You've just condemned your daughter and grandchild to death, father. I hope you're happy.'

Elizabeth ran through the crown and up to Jack. She placed a kiss on his cheek before retrieving her pistol. She cocked it, and placed it to her head.

'Well done father.'

And she was gone.


End file.
